Moonlit Slave
by Trixie Lunamoon
Summary: Trixie finds herself in trouble after falling on bad times after her first visit to Ponyville. When princess Luna comes along and takes advantage of an old law, Trixie must serve out her sentence as the Princess's personal slave. Fearful of what the Princess wants with her, Trixie is shocked to find herself treated well as the Princess of the Night treats the Unicorn as her student
1. Chapter 1

Important Notes: This story is an alternate universe set shortly after Trixie's first visit to Ponyville. While they are still called ponies. unicorns, and pegasi; the ponies in this story is anthro. This means while they still have a coat, mane and tail, they are bipedal with hands and feet. Their cutie marks are also under the outside corner of each eyes also instead of on their hip, back or but. They still have wings or horns, or both, depending on what kind of pony they are.

My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and was created by Lauren Faust.

**Moonlit Slave**

It was hard to believe that it had been months since that horrible night back in Ponyville, the night that everything had changed. Trixie had went from making a meager life, though happy, to having no life at all. News had spread fast about the Ursa Minor, but it wasn't the truth. Instead of the blame placed on those two foals shoulders, everything was blamed on trixie herself. Since then she had visited a few towns that she had once did very well at, only to now be turned away. Ponies who once enjoyed her show, even praised her, now turned her away.

It wasn't like she had anything to work with really, but she still had her magic. Everything was trampled, her clothes, books, and even what little money she had was destroyed by that rampaging monster. She didn't need props though to cast illusions, sure it was the most basic staple of her acts, but they went great with her storytelling segments of her shows. They always earned plenty of Oos and Ahs, an eager round of applause, yet she couldn't even do that.

With no way to earn that money, Trixie was banished to the streets. No wagon or roof over her head led her to sleeping in the open, usually in dark alleys. It just wasn't fair! Not only had that backwater little town not know the difference between a show that was intended only for entertainment, they couldn't even place the blame for what happened on the right ponies. Surely those two stupid colts was sleeping in a warm bed every night with at least three square meals a day.

She wished that she didn't lose her cloak and hat in the confrontation with the Ursa, but when she saw the creature about to kill off the two foals, Trixie had no choice except to save them. She was able to draw the Ursa's attention long enough to get the colts to safety, but was injured in the process. It had torn her cloak from her, and left several gashes in her show dress. Luckily all she had recieved was several small scratches, narrowly dodging anything worse.

It was Twilight Sparkle who not only saved her, but the town as well. Sure she was upset for being shown up, but she wasn't stupid. She knew that if not for Twilight Sparkle, then she would most likely be dead. That knowledge was little comfort during cold nights or with an empty stomach. Thankfully, that was all finally over now. At least for the moment as she stood over the large sink, the tattered ruins of her sleeves pulled up as she wore rubber gloves and scrubbed at the dishes buried under a mountain of soap suds.

Being a dishwasher wasn't so bad, at least not as bad as she thought, but it was far from what she had seen herself doing when she ran away from home three years ago. Sure she was young when she left, taking all the bits she had saved to purchase her caravan, but she had proven how great and powerful she was. She had earned a decent reputation as a showmare. a reputation that was worthless now as she rinsed another dish and put it in the strainer.

"Just a little longer." Trixie whispered to her empty stomach. This was her first day, coming in just this morning asking for a job. At first the stallion in charge of the Inn was hesitant, but after leering at Trixie's generous bust, accented even more by her corset, the perverted pony offered her a job washing dishes. He reminded her a little too much of her father, but she couldn't complain with the promise of money.

"Hey bitch!" The stocky stallion snapped as he stormed into the kitchen, carrying a crumpled sheet of paper. Trixie stumbled backwards from him a few steps before bumping into the counter. She whimpered as he roughly shoved the crumpled paper in her face, making her whimper in fright. "I thought you said your name was Roxie! Do you think me for an idiot, you trouble maker?"

"I j-just needed a few bits." Trixie whimpered as the stallion invaded her personal space, his hands on either side of her against the counter.

"Well liars don't get paid here, though I have a few ideas of how you can earn a few bits." The stallion said, one hand moving to her hip while the other cupped a breast, squeezing roughly through her dirty and ragged dress. Trixie couldn't hold off a shocked moan before bringing her knee up meeting the stallions groin . As the bastard stumbled back, bending over in pain and holding himself, Trixie rushed past him and out of the building.

"G-G-GUARDS! GUARDS!" Came the pained scream of the stallion as Trixie burst out of the kitchen, and tore through the eating area of the Inn. Several ponies looked up from their meals in shock as a young mare in tears wearing dirty and ragged clothing ran through the room as if the hounds of Tartarus was hot on her heels.

Trixie didn't stop as she ran through the street and ducking down an alley before any pony caught her. It was rough and scary, but she managed to get away with the last thing she had intact without the guards catching her. She wasn't stupid, she knew who the guards would believe, and with what happened in Ponyville things would look bad for her.

For several hours Trixie sat behind a dumpster in an alley crying into her knees while hugging them to her. The first promise of work in so long, and she didn't get paid. Worse yet, some slimy bastard had groped her, and Celestia knew what else he had planned. She wasn't sure what else to do, she was so hungry and no way to get food like she had planned. She was called monster and worse, yet it was the ponies in this town who were monsters. A older stallion attacking a seventeen year old mare like that, refusing to pay her rightfully earned wages, who was the monster?

Angrily Trixie wiped her tears away, eyes narrowing before coming to a decision. If every pony wanted to believe the worst from her, then she would give them her worse. Storming down the alley, she made her way to the center of town realizing that she must have been crying for a lot longer than she thought. Every pony was closing up shops, the stalls being either secured for the night or getting ready for travel. There were still a few stalls open though, and one of them had a lot of delicious looking apples for sale. Licking her lips as her target was set, after all the stallion running it was just as much of an ass as the one from the Inn, Trixie slowly made her way to it.

The closer she got to the stall, the more she wondered if this was a good idea. She had never stolen anything before, but after what every pony had done to her, they owed her a few apples. Right? Even before she reached the stall, guilt had nearly made her back out of grabbing a few apples. That was until the stall owner leered at her, mentally undressing her with his eyes.

"Hey honey, I'm getting ready to close up shop. If you want, we can go have some fun. Might even pay you a few bits if your good enough." The stallion said, making Trixie's anger reaffirm her original plan. Reaching out Trixie grabbed a couple apples, smirking at the Stallion. "You better be planning on paying for those."

"Now why would I do that?" Trixie smirked, her horn glowing before a smokescreen burst around her and several illusions of herself ran off in different directions.

Turning from the stall she ran off as well, making it down a dark alley before stopping at the deadend. Thankfully the stall owner ran after an illusion leaving her to enjoy her prize. Taking a big bite of an apple, she relished the juices sliding over her tongue, bits of apple filling her mouth. It tasted so good she lost track of her surroundings until two large shadows fell on her making her choke on the apple. There before her stood two very buff looking Night Guards, their wings outstretched making them look even bigger.

"Halt criminal scum!" The first one said, slapping a null ring over Trixie's horn before she could recover from choking. A few bits of apple finally flew from her mouth and across the guard's boot making him sneer in disgust. The second one stepped forward and backhanded her, knocking her to the ground.

"How dare you?" The second one asked, the first one getting between the two.

"That's enough rookie! She may be a criminal, but that doesn't give you the right to strike her without due cause!" The first guard growled out, his fangs making him scary as Trixie stared up in fear and shock. She couldn't believe they caught her, but was even more surprised when the first one had protected her from the second.

"Sorry Sir!" The second one said, saluting the first one.

"That is enough from both of you." A new voice said, making all three look up to see a woman with wings and a horn step into the alley. To say that the woman was beautiful would be an understatement, her etheral mane and tail waving in an unseen wind. Her tight black backless dress hugging her curves as her skirt was slit on each side up to her thighs. A hint of tight shorts could be seen through the slit which made sense for any female flier wearing a dress or skirt. "Take her straight to my sister, but make sure that her sentence isn't passed until I arrive. I need to check on a few things."

"Yes Ma'am!" Both guards cried out, saluting the Princess before the first guard helped an awed and frightened mare to her feet. "Come along Miss, it will go better for yourself if you don't fight."

Trixie couldn't reply, all she could do was hold her throbbing cheek as tears pricked at the corners of her eyes. The second guard shackled her wrist behind her back, the half eaten apple falling to the ground as the first took the uneaten one. Everything seemed a blur as she was more or less dragged back to the castle and, to her shock, before princess Celestia herself.

"What is this mare's name?" Celestia asked, staring down at Trixie with a soft gaze. There was no accusation in those eyes, but Trixie couldn't help feeling shame for what she had done.

"My name is Trixie Lulamoon, Princess Celestia." Trixie whimpered, wincing when Celestia's eyes narrowed.

"The same that was involved with the Ursa Minor incident in Ponyville a few months ago?" Celestia asked.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." Trixie whimpered.

"Age?" Celestia asked.

"Seventeen, Ma'am." Trixie sniffed, looking down at the floor as the two Night Guards flanked her.

"Such a young age to be involved in so much trouble. Tell me, what are the charges that bring her here today?" Celestia asked the first guard.

"She is charged with assault on an inn keeper in town as well as stealing apples from an apple vendor." The first guard said.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Celestia asked, now glaring down at Trixie.

"As if any pony cares." Trixie sniffed, refusing to look up.

"You might be surprised." A Day Guard said stiffly as he stepped forward." Princess Celestia, I was the officer present when investigating the claims of one Mr. Coal. One of the cooks witnessed the entire thing, and it appears that not only did the inn keeper refuse to pay wages Miss Lulamoon rightfully earned, he also molested her."

"You say that you are seventeen years old?" Celestia asked a surprised Trixie who could only nod slowly.

"Bring Mr. Coal in for questioning and charge him with sexual misconduct towards a minor." Celestia growled out, the Day Guard saluting before turning to leave. "That doesn't explain why you thought it was okay to steal."

"I had no right to steal the apples, I was just so hungry and upset." Trixie whimpered.

"And that is no excuse." Princess Luna said, her voice echoing throughout the room as she made her entrance. She strode straight to the throne next to Celestia's and took a seat.

"Sister, I have things well in hand here." Celestia said, glancing over to her sister.

"I'm sure you do, dear sister, but I checked with the court archiver and Article five-oh-one point three is still in effect and I hearby invoke it as is my right as one of the ruling soverign." Luna said, a smile growing on her face at seeing the shocked look in Celestia's eyes.

"Are you sure?" Celestia asked nervously, but with Luna's determined nod, the Solar Princess sighed and nodded. "Very well, Trixie Lulamoon, you are hearby found guilty of petty theft and must spend no less than six months in prison. As per article five-oh-one point three of the Equestrian Discplinary Act, you will serve your time not as a prisoner in the dungeons, but as Princess Luna's personal slave."


	2. Chapter 2

'My life is over!' Trixie wailed silently in her head, fighting back tears. For so long she had avoided becoming a toy to some perverted stallion or getting forced by some wannabe gangster. It was pathetic that just because she stole a couple of apples that she was being made into a slave to the younger princess. Sure she was cute, but Trixie wanted to choose who she shared her first time with, not be forced into it as somepony's slave.

"Are you sure, Princess?" One of her escorts asked, seeming unsure of something. His voice broke Trixie from her mental anguish to see that she was now standing inside a lavishly decorated sitting room. There were several large shelves full of books, a very fluffy rug with pillows in front of a beautiful fireplace, several plush chairs and a couch with a small table. There were three doors, four if you counted the exit.

"I'm very sure, Captain." Luna said, her voice determined as two more ponies joined them in the room. One of them was was a white mare with light blue mane and tail, while the second was a pale blue mare with a black mane and tail. Both were wearing conservative looking maid outfits as they looked on nervously at Trixie.

"Very well, Ma'am." The Night Guard said as he removed the shackles from around Trixie's wrist. "Watch yourself, if you hurt the Princess there won't be anywhere you can hide to escape our wrath."

Trixie couldn't help herself as she took a step back and swallowed nervously. The glare the pony had sent her was scary, but he didn't have anything to worry about. How could a failure hurt a Princess, one of the most powerful entities in all of Equestria. She turned away from him as he stalked out of the room leaving Trixie surrounded by the three women, even the maids looking much better than she herself did.

"Trixie, these are my personal hand servants, Melody Bell and Shimmer Song." Luna said, introducing the first the white mare then the blue one. "If you have any questions while here, you are to go to them. When I am near though, you will follow my every command without question. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Trixie whimpered as she looked down at the floor. She gasped as she felt somepony brushing her hair back and lifting it up as Luna came forward and snapping a silver ring around her neck. The cool metal felt kind of good, but she wasn't sure why she was giving such a beautiful piece of jewelry.

"This is a slave collar, not many of them are in existence seeing how slavery was abolished years ago." Luna explained, "If it wasn't for no changes being made to some old laws, I would never have been able to do this."

"Why?" Trixie whispered, her voice so soft and timid.

"I'm immortal my dear, and I've also spent so long trapped on the moon. I know it wasn't me, I was possessed, but I still remember it all as if it was me. I...I guess I am looking for some way to amuse myself." Luna said, gently bringing Trixie's face up to look her directly in the eyes. "I also think both of us can benefit from this experience."

"What if I just run away?" Trixie mumbled making Luna smile, a small laugh escaping her.

"My dear little pony, that is impossible. If you leave the castle grounds without explicit instructions to do so, the collar will cause you excruciating pain until you return. If you attack me, or anypony here unprovoked, you will feel excruciating pain. If you don't do as you are told by myself, I can make your collar cause you pain. My dear, for the next six months you belong to me."

"Just kill me." Trixie whimpered out, "I'd rather be dead than be somepony's slave."

"You can't mean that!" Luna gasped, stepping back in shock.

"I don't want to be somepony's play thing. Trixie...I don't want to...I don't want to be a toy." Trixie finally sobbed out.

"Luna, I think she believes you are going to…" Melody started to say, her face turning red at the thought of it as Luna looked on in confusion.

"I believe that she believes you plan to rape her." Shimmer said, shaking her sadly as she watched the once great mare shudder at those words.

"NO! No, no, no! For the six months while you are here, you are to learn under me. You will become my student, and maybe friend. You will learn everything I have to teach you about magic and politics. Of course you will get an allowance so you can spend time with my servants...and friends here." Luna explained waving her hands indicating the other two mares. "And if at the end of your punishment, if you prove yourself, I will extend to you the chance to stay on as my own personal student."

"Why?" Trixie asked, wiping tears from her eyes. She was shocked that the Princess would do this for her. She still wasn't sure if she could trust what the alicorn was saying, nobles often were snobs and treated those less fortunate as nothing but trash. Especially that one stallion named Blueblood or whatever.

"Come with me." Luna sighed, turning to walk from the room and through the door on the right. Trixie slowly followed, the other two falling in step behind her. When she entered the room it was a bit messy, a large television with several game consoles around it with dozens of games stacked around them as well. There was also a messy bed, a chest of drawers, several posters including..an autographed poster of Trixie.

"What is this?" Trixie asked in shock, noticing that there were a few action figures and dolls decorating some of the shelves as well.

"I came to more than one of your shows before Ponyville, and I have to say I loved your shows. Especially your stories. You mixing your illusions with them, it made something truly special." Luna sighed, "I was so shocked to hear about what happened in Ponyville, but I couldn't find you to see if you were okay. I...did some digging and found out some personal information about you."

"Like what?" Trixie asked, tears leaking from her eyes as she looked in shock at the Princess who went through so much trouble over Trixie.

"I met your parents. While I don't have proof, I've met stallions very similar to your father more than once. You have no idea how hard it was keeping myself from sending him to the dungeons for life when he said you were nothing." Luna growled out.

"They aren't my parents, not any more." Trixie said as she hugged herself. She was shocked when she felt three sets of arms hug her tightly providing as much warmth and comfort they could.


End file.
